jetix_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Shigeo Kageyama
Shigeo Kageyama, nicknamed "Mob" and "White T-Poison", is now 15 year old, as well as assistant and disciple of Arataka Reigen, and also honours student. Abilities At first glance Mob is an average middle school student, and now a college student. Initially, Mob was extremely physically unfit and incapable, having no bodily coordination, a lack of stamina and surprisingly low muscular strength. However, after joining the Body Improvement Club, his physical capabilities grew greatly, although they are still relatively below average for someone his age. He isn't very skilled at his schoolwork either, and gets flustered whenever teachers call on him to answer questions in class. However, Mob's true strength lies in his phenomenal psychic powers, which outclass those of almost every other esper in the series. He is arguably the most powerful esper in the series, rivaled only by Keiji Mogami and Toichiro Suzuki. He has a tremendous capacity for storing psychic energy, which he primarily uses to fuel his already existing powers. Due to his belief that psychic powers are not to be used against others, he has done little combat training and does not specialize in any specific type of ESP. Despite this he still has a wide variety of techniques at his disposal, though he relies most heavily on simple things such as telekinesis and barrier creation in combat. Toichiro, who has traveled the world, never encountered an esper on Mob's level before. Mob's Known Abilities * Telekinesis: Mob possesses immeasurably potent telekinesis. With it, he can move extremely heavy objects, such as entire buildings, pin an entire crowd to a ceiling, create nearly impenetrable force-fields, fly, augment his physical strength and speed, disassemble matter and reconstruct it on a molecular level. * Psychic Energy Absorption: Mob possesses the ability to drain energy from other espers, energy-based attacks aimed at him, and even the environment around him and add it to his own. So far, Mob only exhibited this ability while at 100% or at ???%. When absorbing energy that originated from other espers, he can also absorb some of their emotions. This is shown when Mob absorbed Katsuya Serizawa's attack and felt his sadness. It is even possible for the emotion that he absorb to overwhelm him to the point that he feels that emotion at 100%, such as when he absorbed Toichiro Suzuki's attacks and entered Ecstasy 100% due to his influence. His holding capacity is extremely high as well, since he was able to fully absorb all the psychic energy Toichiro had released and still survived, although the process caused him great pain and he was barely able to survive. Mob has been shown to subconsciously exhibit this ability while in ???% mode. * Psychic Energy Transference: Mob has the ability to energise others with his power, both espers and non-espers. In the case of the latter, it bleeds out quickly since their bodies can't contain his power for very long, and is of limited use unless the person already knows how to use psychic powers. However, even a non-esper can have basic abilities such as a protective barrier for the duration of this effect. This is first shown when Mob reaches Gratitude 100% and temporarily relinquishes his powers to Reigen. He is also able to transfer his memories and emotions along with the energy, as shown when Mob relayed his feelings of friendship to Katsuya Serizawa. Later on, Mob is shown using this technique without being at '100%'when he recharged Sho Suzuki's energy after the latter's fight against his father. * Chlorokinesis: Mob eventually learns to imbue his psychic energy into plants enabling him to manipulate them and cause them to grow and mature at will. * Astral Projection: Mob can will his soul/spirit to leave his physical body, appearing as a floating axolotl-like creature. He can also enter the bodies and minds of others, though whether or not he can completely possess people is currently unknown. * Spiritual Awareness: Mob can sense the psychic energy of spirits and other espers. He has been shown to be able to widen his "antennae" up to 20 kilometres in order to sense the presence of other nearby espers. Progress Toward Explosion Due to a childhood incident involving his psychic powers, Mob has subconsciously sealed away a large portion of his power behind several emotional locks. However, his power will occasionally burst out when a particular emotion takes over Mob's actions and overflows. This is visually depicted with a percentage labeled "Mob's Progress Towards Explosion" that eventually reaches 100%. Voice Actor Japanese dub: Setsuo Itou English dub: Kyle McCarley Category:Course 1 Students Category:Male Superheroes